User talk:I am the best robot
What the heck are you doing? Are you committing wiki suicide? Or just starting over with a black slate? You should archive your talk, rather than just blank it. Its good manner, even if you want to quit. Some would even consider what you are doing vandalizing your own talk page (yes, that's possible). As for quitting/suicide, I forbid it >:( We've already lost one good editor and I will not allow it to happen to another. I you feel bad about was has transpired, the the best thing you can do is stay and push the wiki forward. Quitting never got anything anywhere. If you just want a time out though, that's fine :) happypal (talk • ) 11:54, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Its a bit complicated but rest assured... I have always deleted my talk page. I want those good editors to come back. 13:07, February 22, 2012 (UTC) The Evil Dr. F has allowed that users may do what they will with their user & talk pages. removing content w/o archiving it intact however comma removes it from admissibility in any panty bunching incident. 13:23, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Really? Do you mean you cannot check the history of the page? Seriously? (unsigned:71.72.20.88) :i mean i, nor anyone else, will be required to look through history to fact check anything that has been deleted. ::I din't want to make anything out of the page wipe other than simply mention that some users appreciate that things are archived. That was not the major point of what I was trying to tell you though. Once things are less complicated, then do come back. happypal (talk • ) 14:14, February 22, 2012 (UTC) THanks for telling me that about the admins i also am editing the Commander Steele article with wat seems to be what me and my cousin believe is the truth break time take some time off. feel better soon. 15:16, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Was just a hope is all, if you dont want it advertiesed on this wiki, then we will have to deal with speculation and such. Just giving happy his due... he created a wiki after all. errr you will have to deal with the speculation and such... I really do not want to cause harm... the more I edit, the worse it gets... I apologize. 15:59, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :if you are iatbr, please sign in. either way, lighten up francis. you are not making any sense. 22:58, February 23, 2012 (UTC) hi, thanks for giving me the link to the guide, the guide seems good, but im a little confused on some of the things, but thats probably more on me anyways, if anything, i'd say a few jokes or a sentance that breaks away from pure information would atleast give someone like myself a little break on the info, process it a little better, take it or leave it, and thanks again. Re-immersion Well, it is very apparent that NoHara will never come back. I have checked on the wiki from time to time as a UC but that has changed. I am not sure if my role as CHATMOD still applies in this new environment, which is why I continued to contribute sparingly as Trig. I would like my status as CHATMOD reviewed by the community and, in particular, by Warblade and Fryguy. On a personal note: I quit drinking. Everything started getting worse in my life, and at the end, this wiki suffered for it. Hence the review. 23:21, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :might want to tidy those redlinx on userpage. 23:25, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Fry is taking a break from Wiki for a while. He gave me his position as Chatmod. Hello! CrackLawliet (talk) 23:55, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Ahh, I am actually a different kind of Chatmod (before the chat feature). I am a liaison to new users, chatmod was the only title that fit at the time. But I would go under the guidance of crayola (cant find his talk page) for that type of chatmod, or not at all. 00:13, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :You rang? 04:27, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :I took some time to respond to your post. Feel free to read it! 14:53, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Magic the Gathering Tactics Firstly, a quick note on chatmods here - I don't step into chat, so I'm not going to venture an opinion on that subject. But in reply to your request to JoePlay, what you need to do is to go to Wikia Support - Admin rights and request an adoption of that Magic the Gathering Tactics wiki. Evidently User:Highdrake hasn't touched the place since 2009, so it needs a new Bureaucrat. Leave a link back to that blog you started. The community staff will want to see the affirmation from the editors there (although they look to be practically non-existent in number). The adoption process will probably be more than a week. -- WarBlade (talk) 00:38, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I was advised that 50 pages is probably good to get down. Since I am nearing that number, I am working on refinement of what I have already before the big plunge. Also, a "JoePlay revamp" would be good as well (my thoughts). I am still getting used to the coding that I knew and learning more. The devil is in the details, especially when starting with a entirely blank wiki (I try not to second guess myself to much). As you know, I am much better at refining than creating from scratch. 04:46, April 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: check this out please Hi Best Robot. The first thing you'll need to do is "adopt" the wiki (become admin) by submitting a request here. After you've been promoted to admin, if you want me to help with the wiki's appearance (background, logo, etc.), please improve the wiki a bit so that it meets these best practices criteria. All that needs to be done to meet them is (1) categorize all of the uncategorized pages and (2) get the wiki to at least 50 pages. Once that's been done, submit your request for help here, and I'll be happy to add the wiki to the list. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:08, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :All of the category pages linked from that hub are empty, so I can't really speak to whether the idea you have in mind is good/doable or not. Maybe I misunderstood. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:50, April 23, 2013 (UTC) ::As far as the number of picture links that automatically display, 8 is the maximum. That said, you could manually display as many as you want. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:20, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :::A category page can be edited just like any normal page. The easiest way to display a lot of card images that link to their pages would be a gallery. See an example here. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 17:49, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Sup ! I am good, You? Been quite busy with life and have not been contributing much here latey. I check in at least once a week, but have not posted in quite a while. Hope you are doing well. 07:34, April 26, 2013 (UTC) : I have, in fact been playing a lot of B L 2. I have every character, to date, at lvl 61. I have lots of gear, though most of it i did not find myself. The drop spawn rates in B L 2 are rediculously low. I am a bit peeved at that, as well as a few other minor issues, but it is still a great game. Your thoughts ? 03:21, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :: Well, its cool to have a hobby or project. I have my Motorcycle, so that will keep me entertained during the summer. I felt the same way about Maya. I saved her for last because she seemed the exact opposite of Lilith. Boy, was I Wrong. While not Phasewalk, Phaselock is sooooooo much fun, especially when leveled up to do elemental damage in the Cataclysm tree. Some of the skills from the Motion tree, like Suspension, Converge and Sub-Sequence are good with it as well. She She is well worth playing, especially since you like to Phaseblast enemies so much. Maya can basically Phaseblast enemies from a distance, rather than "HAVING" to run into a group of enemies to Blast them. Though, you could just run up to them to blast them anyway. -- 04:35, May 1, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah, all the characters so far have been fun to play. Some moreso than others due to my preffered play style but still fun none the less. I am awaiting the release of Kreig now. Not sure how i am going to like him, but we shall see. 21:55, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: nudge As a student living under their parents' roof, and as such obeying their rules, I lost my laptop privileges. In any case, I got it back now, so that's why I was out. CrackLawliet (talk) 00:17, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Crack instructed me to make a title but I find the whole process terrifying I hope your chat-issues resolve soon! I'll hopefully hang around until you get back :D Kettlebag (talk) 02:22, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Crack is usefull that way... it was my net that bombed on me... back now thanks for waiting 02:37, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Krieg Ugh, wish we had the comments some other wikis have, but this forces you to think about what you're typing first, I suppose. Thanks for the notification; if it turns out any of the information I've added is incorrect I'll be among the first to correct it. *Cough* If I find the fallacy, I mean. On the subject of the Hoarder mod, I don't spend anywhere near enough time looking at the history of pages; I suppose that could save me a lot of time and almost-edit-wars by seeing that someone already tried 'that' and it got removed. I'd also like to take a second to explain why 'seems to' works better than might, since that was edited back and forth a few times: he's mentioned that he helped her escape, and he definitely mentioned that he saw her escape, so since we know that it did happen, and that it looks like he's telling the truth (this is so poorly worded; sorry), seems to. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 15:54, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Unforeseen No, I'm just a magician and got the spelling wrong despite looking it up. I've fixed my entry with a suitably self-derogatory post to go with it. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 16:17, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Trivia Policy So apparently I've been delusional about there being a trivia policy my interpretation of the trivia policy in the first place; Since nobody ever really reverted it, I continued doing so and as such always thought it was a thing. The policy in question was the reference should be noted only on the references page, and nowhere else. In any case, I guess I'll stop doing that and try to remember where I first heard of it. Sorry iatbr! CrackLawliet (talk) 19:49, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Loot Midgets I put a slideshow with my best pics (made with my PSVita from the screen...so don't complain too much about their quality) on the Loot Midget page. I think they are pretty well done....especially due to the fact, that I needed to get close them without killing them or entering FFYL. I think most people complain about putting lower quality pics, in place of higher quality ones. Places that have no pics are void, therefore quality only improves with addition. Thanks for doing it, I appreciate the information. 19:16, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Even Steven If it's added again, I'll do so. I'd prefer not to, however; we'd have to point out every single common saying ever used in the series ever. Oh well, if it's necessary it's necessary. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 19:41, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Vandalism on the Pandora page Asked Dyn/Mad and he himself confirmed that it was due to the spelling. Maybe you're the one who misinterpreted it? CrackLawliet (talk) 20:22, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Previous version reverts I am aware, but everytime I've tried since I've joined the wiki I get some message about intermediate edits between the latest and the previous one I'm trying to revert to. So I've pretty much given up on that. I was mostly trying to salvage the page. InfinitysCross (talk) 02:28, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Ahh, ok. Are you using mozilla or I.E.? (or safari, just to satify Dr. F by asking) 02:31, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ...Chrome. Why do I now feel like the minority? Jk InfinitysCross (talk) 02:37, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:lvl 49 UVHM We had just finished his TVHM story, and I told him to start UVHM. He was hosting the whole time. He left the lobby, and invited me to the game. It was now UVHM based on the fact that the enemies scaled to my level, 61. He was still 49. InfinitysCross (talk) 15:35, June 24, 2013 (UTC) In any case, it doesn't invalidate my edit, as it doesn't seem there's a minimum level. InfinitysCross (talk) 15:54, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Skin images Recently, I've been attempting to clean up the uncategorized photos page (or at least thin it down slightly) and I noticed that a lot of the skins you've uploaded are not categorized yet. I haven't an issue with categorizing them, I was just wondering if you wanted them placed in the general "skins" category or in a more character specific one, like "Krieg Skins". 14:19, July 4, 2013 (UTC) I have found other wikis but there was 1 I have created but it's not officially anything yet. Axton skins & other shtuffs. Hey bobot. Sorry for such a late response, I'll try to look over which skins I have unlocked already that we do not have images for. The Maya skin page looks great, you've put a lot of time into it. I'll try to help whenever I can. Also whenever you get a chance, could you look over the BL2 sliders? Any comments or suggestions are appreciated. Thanks. 02:54, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Kreig Skins I found in my collection a skin that isn't on the Krieg skins page, its name is "FLOAT AND STING LIKE MEAT", and was wondering what I should do? forgot to sign [[User:Ikaruza|'Ika']] ([[User talk:Ikaruza|'The Passerby of Legend']]) 11:14, July 21, 2013 (UTC) I found two others aswell, their names are "IT'S WRONG ALL WRONG" and "LEAVE NO MAN UNEATEN" thanks in advance [[User:Ikaruza|'Ika']] ([[User talk:Ikaruza|'The Passerby of Legend']]) 11:26, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:Slagga Wasn't really gonna bother acknowledging your complaints, but I really need to say: He has 300 edits, out of which I've reverted a large majority because they aren't good. '''He can have 1,000 edits, 10,000, if they're not good then the number '''doesn't matter. Comprehend? InfinitysCross (talk) 18:27, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Sure I comprehend. No problem. I also undo a large portion of your reverts. Reverts are the greater portion of your contributions. I have no problem with that except when they are not warrented. You are learning though. 19:34, July 29, 2013 (UTC) As with anyone in any capacity of community involvement and/or interaction, I believe we are all still learning; nobody is 'there yet'. 20:26, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Agreed. My point is to learn the boundaries set forth by the policy of the wiki, in the context of reverts, with the intentions of being a wiki gaurdian and eventually a admin (I do not wish for InfinitysCross to fail to become an admin, only that he would become a good one). 05:42, July 30, 2013 (UTC) event skins Hey there. A friend of mine online recently modded in every skin in the game (or nearly every skin), and I've discovered a halloween skin and Valentines skin for Krieg. I can provide names and pictures for both, if you wish. I'm on XboX, so these are not player created skins. If you're interested, I check my profile on a semi-regular basis, or you can message Killar Deez, as we talk often. The bespectacled Drake 03:05, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I apologize for intruding, but I feel the need to point this out: How are there both Halloween skins and Valentines skins for a character that wasn't even announced for the latter? No offense, but I doubt the veracity of these skins. Of course this is my opinion. InfinitysCross (talk) 06:05, July 30, 2013 (UTC) No problem, There is a note in the original page that the codes didnt work for krieg during the event. I kept a portion of those in a notes section on the krieg/skins page. A modder may have been able to crack the game code and unlock the skins that way, so a picture can be had but the note will stand. 06:08, July 30, 2013 (UTC) But wouldn't they NOT work because they AREN'T coded into the game? Why design skins for a character in-game if he's still being developed? InfinitysCross (talk) 06:10, July 30, 2013 (UTC) The shift codes didnt work... this is not the first time someone brought this up. There was another who had the skins but was very discrete and hasn't put them on the talk page yet. The skins are out there, whether they are made up or taken from the game... I would definitely like to see the talk page include the pics so we can decide to incorporate them EDIT: OR NOT as pure information. 06:13, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Right, so Drayn is not overly comfortable editing on BLWiki (since the coding is quite different than DarkSoulsWikia, which is his main wiki), so he's going to give me the images. I'll do as asked on Drayn's talk page, just figured I should let you know. 21:13, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I've added the images to the talk page, as per your request. 15:29, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Liason Query Thank you so much! I would like a little more information regarding the "nudging" you mentioned, (mostly regarding when to do it, ie. First offense, repeat offender, etc.), but this does seem to be very much "up my alley". 21:17, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I have a couple more questions now. Is the greeter portion automatic (like the admins auto-posting on a talk page after the user's first edit)? Basically, the position would entail helping new users learn to use the wikia, helping everyone get their information out there, and constructively telling users of their errors and how they can improve? (just trying to get a plain-speak summarization) In regards to the template, are there any limitations on the image used? For instance could I use ? I haven't the slightest idea how to go about making a template, so I will just leave that to you. 22:47, July 31, 2013 (UTC) The greeter portion is a live greet, purely at your discretion when to do it. I usually wait until I have something to talk about and only use the greeter template when I feel that its appropriate (I try not to overwhelm someone, but if I think the template helps establish connection I will use it). You basically got the job correct. The other thing is to improve edits directly (intervene) if they would otherwise be reverted. This actually what every user is supposed to do for each other as outlined in the older versions of the wikia guidelines. It doesn't say it now, but it used to say to improve bad edits instead of reverting them. That is to say, if you see merit in the content but not in the wording then you should reword the content for the user (if that is possible). You may, of course, use any discretion and start small if you like. I appreciate your interest and think that you will be a good liaison. 08:33, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Templates I only made a small edit to the templates, changing the text area colour so that the text can be read more easily. I look forward to working with you as a liason. Also, thanks for all the help with the templates. :) 13:50, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Blog Yeah, thanks, I was planning on doing that. Figured I would give it some more time before I post a little message on the admin's talk pages about it. No rush, no rush. Are there any other members I should ask to comment apart from the 6 active admins? 17:46, August 1, 2013 (UTC)